The Nobody Equation
by LightandDarkHeart
Summary: *re-write of "According to Plan"* Okay, so I didn't think my life could get any stranger in the last year. My sister and I are living alone because our parents are missing, and we have weird friends. But things take a turn for the even stranger when we find 14 Nobodies, all in animal form. They're stuck in our world and their weapons have gone missing, and they need help. Why me?
1. Chapter 1

**and here we are! for those who are reading this, new and old, thank you for clicking! this is my rewrite of a previous story called "According to Plan". i wanted to change somethings and was having a bit of trouble with how the story was being writen, so this is a (hopefully) better version.**

**DISCLAIMER: ha, if owned Kingdom Hearts, i would be freakin rich! **

* * *

"Ah! Damn it!"

Have you ever had one of those days where everything seems to go wrong? If so, you have my deepest sympathies, really. I feel ya. Life, Karma, God, whatever you call it, sometimes just loves to mess around with our lives. That has always been my life, for various reasons that I'm bound to go into later. But today has been one of the particular nasty ones. Hot water cutting off in the middle of my shower, the washing machine pipes rupturing, my vintage Harley Davidson Electra's sparkplugs dying on the way to the grocery store…Anyway the list goes on and on.

Well, before I start going any further into this crazy rant, why don't I introduce myself? Name's Jacyn Smythe, and before you get the wrong picture, I'm a girl. I know with a name like "Jacyn" you would think I was supposed to be a guy, but it's not the case. I guess there's some story behind it, but I never really asked. I love my name, but most of the time people just call me "Cyn".

My personality gets mixed responses from people. Some say I'm pleasantly different; others seem to think I have a few screws loose. I think the worst anyone's ever though of me was that I might be slightly unstable. It's not that far-fetched though; I have mood swings, my sense of humor is a little off kilter, and I sometimes have an OCD problem. Oh yeah, and I kind of have an attitude that gets me into fights from time to time.

Okay, so I was outside in our backyard, looking for my sister and I guess I ended up tripping on something. It was strange really; I never thought a person could actually fall and look like Charlie Brown when Lucy pulled the football from under him. It was a real brain-rattler too.

"What happened…?" Looking around, I found the source of my untimely fall. It was a big, red and blue tennis ball.

"LUNA!" I screamed. It would seem that she misinterpreted my scream as a signal for playtime, and I found myself pounced by a giant, six year old German Sheppard. That's my girl Luna for you; she still thinks she's a puppy. Either that or she's conspiring against me with the universe…

"Ack! Haha! Alright, girl, get off!" I gave Luna a gentle shove and pulled myself up. "Hey Luna, have you seen Dana anywhere?"

Luna gave a short bark and ran off down one of the trails that lead to the woods behind our house. I smirked. Now why didn't I think of that? Danna would be in the one place where she felt the most comfortable, reading one of her many books no doubt.

After trailing after Luna, I stumbled upon an enormous willow tree with a small, wooden swing tied to one of its sturdier branches. Sitting on the swing, a large hard backed book in hand was my twin sister Dana Smythe.

Now, we may be twins, but we look nothing alike. For example, Dana is what we should look like naturally. Long, chestnut brown hair with auburn glints in it. Dark blue eyes with thick eyelashes and a pair of thin-rimmed glasses. Her dark eyebrows were pulled together, letting me know that her focus was completely in the book she was reading and I could see her finger tapping on the cover, a habit she picked up from somewhere.

Dana is the more scholarly of the two of us. She loves to read and her room is pretty much a library. Not that I mind; I love to read too, just not as much as she does. I'm more into mechanics, personally. Cars and motorcycles are my thing. Danna loves to joke that I was born with grease and grim under my nails.

Well, I've described my sister, but I shoulder let you guys know what I look like too, shouldn't I? My hair is cut pretty short and is usually dyed. I didn't like the brown, so I changed to black, but the streaks in it change every few months. This time, it's blue and purple. My eyes are the same dark blue like Dana, but I wear contacts.

Noticing how absorbed my sister was in her book, my mischievous side immediately acted up. Unlike my sister, I have a bit of an affinity for pranks and practical jokes. And seeing her like that, practically dead the real world, I just had to mess with her.

Looking down at Luna, I smiled and held my finger to my lips. Being the smart dog she is, she jumped around a bit but didn't make any noise. As quietly as I could, I snuck up on Dana from behind. It was a little tough, seeing as I had to hold in a maniacal laugh that was starting to build up. But soon I was at the perfect distance to launch my attack.

"CURSED FOOOOOOOLS!" I jumped forward and tackled my sister from behind, knocking her out of her seat. Dana, bless her heart, let out a squeak. Sadly, her book went flying and where else would it land but on my head?

"OW! Damn it!"

"That's what you get, Cyn…" Dana deadpanned as she dusted herself off. Soon, she was standing over me and smirking, bending over to grab her book off my head.

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "The opportunity presented itself."

"Okay, so why did you feel the need to pounce me, Xemnas-wannabe?" Dana sighed.

"Weather report." I replied, jumping up. "Forecast says we're in for a storm tonight. I thought you might want to know, and help me tie down all the stuff."

Dana flinched, I felt a bit bad for telling her this. See, Dana has never like storms. It's been like that ever since we were little girls. As much as I hate bringing it up, it's my job. Dana and I only have each other here. Well, there's Luna too, but you know what I mean. She's my sister.

Dana nodded grimly. "Alright. Let's do it now…please…"

_ *Third person perspective*_

Hiding in the bushes by the willow tree, fourteen creatures watched intently as the two teens walked back up the path. The dog remained, sniffing around. The creatures tensed as she drew near their bush.

A whistle pierced the air as one of the girl's voices called out. "Luna, come girl!"

The dog, Luna, tensed and turned. "Coming Masters!" she barked before running off.

After she left, the creatures all came out, revealing a strange assortment of animals. There were birds and rodents, cats and dogs, all of various breeds, colors, and sizes. One of the cats, a red tom, stretched his limbs and yawned.

"How much longer do you think this will keep up?" he asked. Behind him a pair of kittens, a yellow male and a black female, blinked and twitched their tails.

"I don't know." The yellow one replied. "But I hope this ends soon. I don't like being stuck as a cat."

"Me too." The black one agreed. "It's too weird. I want to be in my body again."

"I'm more worried about that storm the girl mentioned." A dirty yellow Labrador whined. "I love water and all, but I don't think I like the idea of being out in the rain…"

As they continued to talk, another group conversed in hushed tones among themselves.

"What should we do, Superior?" an unusual colored dog asked a silver cat next to him. The silver tom, his gold eyes staring intently, spoke low.

"Big Blue here's right." A black and gray weasel nodded. "We're running out of options here."

"We must find a way to retrieve what we have lost." He turned towards the dog, his seeming second-in-command. "I do not believe that these bodies can withstand a storm such as one that girl described. Gather everyone together. Tonight, we head to the house."

* * *

**and there we have it! please, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**and here's chapter two! sorry if this took a bit, i've been handling multiple projects at once, but i'll try to make these more frequent as i go along.**

**Disclaimer: ha! if i owned this stuff, i'd be freakin rich! that, and KH3 would have come out already.**

* * *

The rain was coming down pretty hard. Frankly, it sounded like someone was throwing rocks against the windows and on our roof. The wind was rough too, I'm pretty sure our one of our patio chairs was taking a swan dive into the swimming pool. I could see that happen because there was a bright flash of lightning just as the end passed the diving board. Man, it was gonna suck fishing out all the stuff that'll probably fall in there in the morning.

I was watching all of this go on from the attic, converted into a bedroom for Dana. Because of the storm, she was nervous to sleep alone so I volunteered to bunk with her for the night. I didn't mind. It was a cozy kind of place, with fuzzy rugs and wind chimes and things. It's funny actually; if you add a disco ball it would kind of look like a pad from the '70s.

"Thanks for doing this, Jacyn." Dana whimpered.

She was sitting on the rug next to me, wrapped up in one of her quilts. Getting off the window seat, I plopped next to her and swung an arm around her shoulders. Another burst of thunder pounded and Dana let out a yelp. Luna, who had been holed up with us, jumped up and rushed over. Her head landed in my sister's lap and I chuckled.

"Hey, you're my baby sis." I flashed her one of my cheesiest grins. "It's my job, ain't it?"

Dana let out a weak laugh as she saw my face. "Yeah. I guess you're right…"

Lightning flashed again as we sat there in silence, just waiting out the storm. I guess we looked like a funny group; a pair of girls in baggy pjs huddled under a blanket with a giant dog trying to crawl up onto our laps. I even bet with the light of Dana's lamps (a collection of lava, strobe, and LED) we looked even funnier. The thought alone sent me into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I looked at my sister with a smile.

"Aw, you know…Hey, Dana?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever wonder what we're still here?"

Dana let out a snort. "Where'd that come from? That's awfully deep for someone like you, sis."

"But what do you think?" I prodded. "I mean, with all the crazy stuff that's happened in the past year, why do you think it happened...And why to us?"

Dana looked down at her hands, clenched in fists around the frayed edges of the quilt. She didn't say anything and I knew from the serious look on her face that she was in deep thought. I don't blame her. I did kind of throw her a hard one.

"I'm…not sure, Cyn." She said at last. "Mom and Dad…I'm positive that they had some sort of reason for what they did. Maybe if they come back, we'll find out. But until then…"

I couldn't say much. I already knew what she was going to say. "We wait." But you know what? I was sick of waiting. I wanted answers, and pretty soon, if I didn't get any, I was going to go out and find them.

"Damn," I sighed. "When did our lives start to become like a video game? Next thing we know, we'll get attacked by demons, or aliens, or even the Heartless…."

"Wouldn't that be funny?" Dana replied dryly. "At least we'd know what to do then."

"Yeah, find a Keyblade or run for our lives."

The two of us burst into laughter. That was always one of the jokes between us and our friends. All of us are gamers, so we love to make those kinds of jokes all the time. One of my very favorites, a series called _Kingdom Hearts_, was a source of a lot of my material.

"Keyblades are cool and all, but I think I like the other Organization weapons better. Like Larxene's knives and Saix's claymore. Hell, I'll even take the book!"

Dana opened her mouth to say something when a particularly loud burst of thunder, which seemed to shake the house, burst and the lights all flickered off. Dana yelled, I cursed, and Luna started barking like crazy. The next few minutes were chaos as we tried to find some flash lights, which was difficult with the dog weaving between our legs every ten seconds.

I hit a few random books lying on the floor, and I'm pretty sure Dana walked into her closet door, but we eventually found the spare flash lights we kept in case of emergencies. The house was quiet, a little too quiet, and I started thinking about all of those horror movies I've watched. I swear, if anyone came through a door carrying an axe or a gun or something, even I might have a heart attack.

"The power box must have blown a fuse." Dana muttered. "I could have sworn I checked those things before the storm started…"

If this were an anime, I kid you not I would have sweatdropped. If anything could be said for my genius little sister, when it comes to electrical things, she was absolutely hopeless. I didn't say it, but I had a sneaking suspicion that the fuses might have been blown because of her. Last time she messed with something electrical, my hairdryer was blowing bubbles for a month.

"Come on," I sighed. "Let's go down and take a look."

I could hear Dana gulp. "Y-you mean…Down t-there?"

"We'll bring Luna. Come on."

So after about ten minutes of battering, begging, and arguing we finally made it down to the basement, three floors down. It was kind of hectic, with my sister jumping at every little noise and Luna constantly underfoot but we did have any major incidents.

Okay, so our basement is pretty big, like big enough to turn into its own room; which is exactly what we did.

You see, our dad is a gamer and a huge nerd, so when we purchased the house about seven years ago, he decided that the basement would become his quintessential "man cave". There was shag carpeting, a snack and soda bar (our mom forbad him from drinking ever since an incident when Dana and I were in kindergarten), and LOTS of geek things. Over the years, Dad had acquired multiple gaming systems, pinball machines, and old arcade cabinets. My favorite would be the vintage "Street Fighter" that we restored together. I still hold the top of the leader boards with Chun Li. Oh, and there was also a sound system and a big flat-screen.

I may as well say it here; our parents are kind of rich. Mom is a journalist for one of the major newspapers, and makes extra money as a photographer on the side. Our dad is a scientist for the university. He specializes in bio-mechanics, nano-science, and astrological phenomena. Now both of those were well-paying occupations on their own, but a good chunk of the money came from our great-aunt. She was a really nice old lady who had married an oil tycoon or something like that. She adored our father, Dana, and I. So when she died, she left a lot of money to us. In fact, that's how we got Luna.

Anyway, I'm digressing big time here. So we had made it to the basement, right? The first thing I noticed when I opened the door was that one of the curtains near the bar was fluttering around, and rain was steadily pouring in. I assumed that the window had broken and water had gotten into the nearby circuit-breaker, causing our little black-out. That was, until Luna started growling.

"L-Luna?" Dana whispered. "What is it girl?"

The two of us humans jumped when we heard some sort of scuffling sound on the far end of the room. It kind of sounded like claws scratching against some wood or plaster. Immediately I knew that we weren't alone.

"H-hello?" I called. "Is…Is anyone there?"

I was answered by more scuffling and Dana hid behind me. This in turn, caused Luna to go into guard-mode. Her growls turned into snarls and I could see her teeth glinting from our flashlights. Without another warning, Luna shot out from my side and launched herself across the room at whatever was over there. There was a series of screeches, howls, snarls, and hisses as some sort of commotion proceeded in the dark.

"Luna!" Dana yelled as I rushed to the circuit breaker. A quick adjustment of the fuses and flipping some switches and I got the power back on. The lights flickered for a second before turning back on, alone with all of the arcade machines too.

At first, Dana and I were too stunned by the monstrous din created by our dad's old machines, but as soon as I had managed to tune it out, my jaw dropped.

"What the hell?"

As silly as it sounds, going on before my very eyes was a regular dog fight. Literally. Luna was occupied in a major battle with this huge, almost hulking dog. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Surely it was all the fluorescent lights making this unknown dog's fur look blue? I was brought back by Dana's sudden shout.

"Luna, stop!" I rushed in and tackled our dog before she ripped out her opponent's throat. Luna, a bit too into the fighting, struggled and knocked me back. Until then, I never would have thought our dog was strong enough to push me away with enough force to send me skidding into a pinball machine. No wonder the police like using German Sheppards as police dogs…

"Ow…"

_ Mew._

_ Meow?_

Despite the painful ringing in my head, I turned towards the sounds and found myself face-to-face with a pair of kittens. One had golden fur while the other had black, but both had deep blue eyes. The black kitten, which was slightly smaller than its yellow counterpart, had its nose up against my cheek.

Wait, where'd these guys come from?

Another series of snarls brought my attention back to my current problem, which were Luna and the other dog. I looked on in shock as Luna took a swipe at the other dog, creating a slash in its side. The other dog retaliated by clamping its teeth down on the scuff of Luna's neck.

I was about to step in again when both dogs suddenly stopped what they were doing. Both started whining and flopped down on the ground and the other dog held its paws up to its ears as if it was in pain.

"That is enough!" I turned around and saw Dana behind me, a stern frown fixed on her face and a small whistle in her hand. She must have grabbed a dog whistle while I was trying to tackle the two head-on. Man, sometimes I can be a dunce…

"Cyn, are you okay?" Dana knelt down and began checking my head for bumps or bruises.

"I think…I'm okay." I smiled. "I guess it pays to have a thick skull, huh?"

Dana, not appreciating my humor, just sighed. She opened her mouth to say something else, but instead a small scream came out and she took a swipe at my head. Naturally, I ducked, causing a small, furry bundle to tumble onto my lap.

"What the…?"

The small bundle unrolled itself to reveal a long, tube-like body with a small snout and a long tail. Its fur was dark, but there were these odd gray streaks through it. A small scar rendered one of its gold eyes useless. The small creature squeaked at me.

"What the…It's a weasel!" I looked up at Dana, who nodded in agreement. That's when we noticed. We were surrounded.

There were a multitude of animals around us; dogs, cats, birds, and even rodents. The weasel scurried off my lap and thumped its tail against Dana's hand. I could have sworn that its face was almost reproachful. But that was the light, right?

"Wh-where did they all come from?" Dana asked in wonder. I shrugged and looked at the window.

"They must have come in through the broken glass. Look, see? Some of these guys have scratches." I looked at my sister. "Dana, go get the first aid kit. We should patch these guys up, then figure out what to do with them."

Dana nodded and rushed off to get the first aid kit while I inspected the animals.

"Now where did…OW!" I pulled my hand back as a silver-furred tomcat took a clawed swipe at my finger. "Now you didn't have to do that! I just wanted to see if you were hurt!"

The cat just continued to stare at me with feline anger. Okay, what did I do?

Ignoring the grumpy cat, I checked out the weird assortment of animals around me. Next to the cat sat the weasel, but sitting next to it was a big rat, with this odd ashy-yellow fur and beady green eyes. Its tail whipped around in a way that reminded me of people who tap their feet when they're impatient. I decided that I didn't like the rat because of the way it seemed to be glaring at me.

Next to the rat were all the other cats in the group. There were the two kittens from before, sitting next to a full-grown cat with this crazy red, and a little shaggy, fur and green eyes. Sitting off slightly away from them was this even bigger cat; I could swear it was a Siberian or something, with rusty brown fur and blue eyes. It just looked at me impassively. Lastly, there was a fluffy Persian that I just had to pick up and get a better look at. No doubt about it, its fur was this rosy pink color.

"Poor thing." I cooed. "Did someone dye your fur like this?"

There was this small, but impossible to ignore, squeaking and a yellow mouse scurried its way up on top of the Persian's head. But the cat didn't seem to mind.

Setting the two down, I looked and spotted a gray owl, it looked like a barn owl to me, and a black hawk perched on the edge of the backboard of a pinball machine.

Whimpering brought my attention to the dogs, whose numbers had grown while I wasn't looking. Now instead of Luna and the blue dog (which I had decided looked like a wolfhound), there were two more. The first was a greyhound with white-yellow fur. The other was a Labrador, not a puppy but maybe a few years old, with this light brown fur. The Lab was whimpering at Luna, who despite glaring at the wolfhound, just sat there licking her wounds.

"Cyn! I've got the first aid kit!" Dana came rushing out the door, kit in hand, and I nodded.

"Okay, good. Let's take care of the dogs first. It looks like Luna and her new friend did a number on each other." I replied sarcastically.

_ *Third person perspective*_

"I don't need your help, girl." Saix growled.

"Oh, stop acting like a spoiled pup," Saix turned his glare to the female dog he had gotten into a fight with. "My Masters know what they are doing…."

"I didn't ask you, mutt." He snarled. The dog, Luna, just huffed.

"'Mutt' he says. Very funny coming from the blue-furred freak that got his pelt handed to him…"

"But they won't hurt us?" Demyx asked. "Even I can't run away in a place like this…" He glanced around at the blaring lights and loud noises of the basement room. Even if the two girls weren't there, he wouldn't know how to get out without hands.

"My Masters are good people." Luna turned her attention back to everyone else. She didn't know where they came from, but she did know one thing. "You're in good hands. I'd stake my teeth on it."

"A sound bet, I assume." Luxord said. "But of course you realize that there is always the possibility of a bluff."

"Right." Larxene fixed the dog with a pointed stare. "How can we trust you?"

Luna let out a wolfish chuckle. "I would think, Little Mouse, that if you were in any real danger, you would be one of the first to go. Lucky for you, you guys found your way into an animal friendly environment. Any other place would probably call the exterminator, or Animal Control. My Masters won't hurt you. If you hurt them, however," Her eyes turned serious. "I will not hesitate in ripping you to pieces…"

"I will not be threatened." Siax growled, bearing his teeth until a red tail swiped across his muzzle.

"Lay off, Saix." Axel sighed. "Picking fights will probably get us kicked out of here, and I don't know about you, but I think I'd prefer somewhere dry instead of out there…"

"What were all of you even doing out there anyway?" Luna asked. "Don't you know not to hang out in weather like that, especially with young ones?" She nodded to the younger members, like Roxas and Xion. "One of you could get sick and die in a storm like that…."

Luckily, the Nobodies were saved from answering by the two human girls standing up. The one with the multi-colored hair whistled and gestured to Luna.

"Come on, Lu." She said. "It's late, and I'm wiped….Hey, Sis, think you'd be up to sleeping in the living room tonight?"

"Why?" the brunette asked.

"With all these extra guests, I think it might be easier to keep them in the living room tonight, and I'd rather sleep downstairs with them than go traipsing back up stairs." The girl turned to the Nobodies. "What do you say? Would you rather sleep inside where it's warm, or out in the cold?"

"Man, Jacyn, no wonder people think you're crazy." The sister sighed with a smirk. "I don't think I've ever met someone who talks to animals the way you do."

"Hey!" Axel chuckled. "I don't think any of us are complaining."

"Flamilocks is right," Xigbar scurried up the girl's arm to her shoulder. "I don't mind a warm spot to catch a few Z's. I'm in."

"Me too! Me too!" Demyx jumped up happily. "Anywhere but outside!"

"I'm tired, so I'm fine with that." Xion agreed and Roxas nodded.

As more and more members agreed, Saix looked warily at Xemnas.

"What do you think, Xemnas?" the blue dog asked quietly.

"For now, finding a way to regain our normal forms takes top priority." The silver feline ordered. "However, in this current form, that dog has a point. Until we can return to normal, we have no other choice but to seek out available shelter. So for now, we stay here."

Saix nodded, although he hated this even more. To be stuck as a dog was one thing, but it was another matter entirely to have to keep up some degrading charade. He only hoped that he could keep it up and not go berserk on anyone.

* * *

**and that's that! okay, so here's a list of the transformations our poor group of Nobodies have had to endure, if you're a little confused.**

**Xemnas: cat**

**Xigbar: weasel**

**Xaldin: hawk**

**Vexen: (lab) rat**

**Lexaeus: cat**

**Zexion: owl**

**Saix: wolfhound (a breed of dog)**

**Axel: cat**

**Demyx: labrador retriever (another dog)**

**Luxord: greyhound (dog)**

**Marluxia: cat (specifically a Persian)**

**Larxene: mouse**

**Roxas: cat**

**Xion: cat**

**okay, leave your comments in a review! i love to hear what you have to say in order to make this the best it can be! thanks and bye!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**well, i got another one out, just before i go back to school on monday! whoopie...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. i do own this story and it's original characters...that and a good old reliable TV. mwahahaha!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a strange pressure on my stomach. It was warm, but very heavy. Did someone put a toaster on me while I was asleep or something?

Cracking my sleepy eyelids open, I was first confronted with this massive brown blur in front of me. And it was watching me. Now, I would be lying if I said that didn't freak me out. I lurched up with a shriek, sending the mysterious blob tumbling down my legs with a startled hiss.

"Wha…?"

I had to rub the crud out of my eyes for a few seconds before I could understand what had happened. And let me tell you, when I did I felt like a fool. Remember when my sister and I had slept in the living room last night to keep an eye on all of those animals? Well, it would seem that at some point between when I fell asleep on the couch and now, one of the animals crawled up on me. It was that enormous giant of a cat that now lay in a tangled pile around my ankles. His (I was pretty sure it was a "he") blue eyes were staring at me with this totally bored look, but I could have sworn that he looked a little peeved that I had knocked him off of his perch. This led to a little staring contest. I would not be cowed by a cat, no matter how huge it was.

"Sis, are you up yet…What are you doing, Cyn?"

Sadly, Dana's entrance broke my concentration from the Terminator-cat, so I craned my head and saw her standing behind the couch, book in hand. For some bizarre reason, that gray owl was sitting on her shoulder and I swear it was looking at the pages. It was a little surreal. I didn't know much about owls, mind you, but I thought that whole "reading owl" thing was only for make-believe. While I was staring at the owl, Dana must have seen the cat, because she started chuckling.

"Oh, he's up too." She giggled. "I got up a few hours ago and noticed the big guy sitting on your stomach and staring at everything. He kind of reminds me of a watch dog, funny isn't it?"

"Really?" I scoffed. "He seems more like some crossbreed of Terminator and cement truck…" I rubbed my stomach from where the creature had been sitting. Who would have thought a cat could be so freakin heavy?

"Oh well. Come on and get up, Sis. Breakfast is on the table and you've slept for long enough." Dana turned and made her way to the dinning room. "It's 10:30, by the way."

"Holy hell!"

That got me up alright. Usually, I'm a pretty early riser, like 7:00 or 8:00 at the latest. But I haven't slept this long since I was little! I wondered if last night had anything to do with it. I think I was pretty tired by the time my head hit the cushions…

I dashed into the kitchen with the cat at my heels, probably looking like a freak with my hair all crazy. I don't even think I got three steps in before I got bowled over by a furry mass with a wet tongue. Actually, make that two. As soon as I managed to get myself in a sitting position, I was knocked over by another furrball.

"Holy-!"

I could hear Dana sighing exasperedly from somewhere above. She's just jealous that animals like me so much. Oh wait, not the point. Okay, so when I finally managed to get up and _not_ steamrolled, I was able to get a good view of my attackers. Go figure one would be Luna (this was kind of a daily occurrence), but the other was the Lab. I couldn't help but giggle at the little guy's friendliness.

"Hey there, boy. How are you?" The dog barked cheerfully as I scratched behind his floppy ears. So cute! That was when I noticed something funny around his neck. It was some sort of black cord, like a thin rope, tied loosely around his neck. A collar? I didn't see an ID tag, but there was a silver music note.

"This is interesting…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, they all have one." I looked up at Dana, who was gesturing around the room. I didn't notice it before, but all fourteen of our furry guests were in the kitchen. And Dana was right; they all had a similar collar. I looked at the nearest group of critters, which happened to be those two kittens and the red cat. The tom wore an enamel charm shaped like a fire, with a little orange stone in the middle. Both kittens wore silver charms, but the yellow one had this kind of "X" while the black one was a shell. I decided that I wanted to see all of these "collars", so I got up and made my way around the kitchen.

The owl on my sister's shoulder wore a black ribbon around its neck with a small book charm that actually opened up, kind of like a locket. The hawk had a ribbon too, but it was tied around one of its legs and there was a black feather charm. The weasel was on the table, eating his way through a piece of toast and I could see a copper bullet charm around his neck. The rat had a snowflake tied around his tail with a piece of black string.

As I got to the refrigerator, I noticed the Persian eyeing Dana's flower box up in the window. The charm on this one was a rose, which I thought was odd since I got the feeling that this one was a male cat. Not far from him was his little mouse friend, who was licking a small lightning bolt charm around with her tail. The greyhound wore a black spade, and the brown cat wore a bronze leaf around his neck.

After grabbing my breakfast (a bagel with butter and jam and a glass of milk), I made my way over to my favorite seat, trying not to trip on any bodies along the way. See, since my sister and I are pretty much in charge of the house, I got to have a little fun with the dinning room chairs. There are stools and swivel chairs, beanbags, and even one of those swinging chairs that you hang from the ceiling. But my favorite happens to be this old recliner that I picked up at an old furniture store that closed down. It was pretty comfy and kind of reminded me of a chair bosses would use (I sometimes liked to pretended that I was a Bond villain and practice my evil laughs). But it would seem that I wasn't the only one who liked the chair.

"You are in my seat." I told the silver cat who had scratched me last night. I had noticed that the charm around his neck was a silver letter, "I". Was it really the letter, or was it the Roman numeral for 1? Oh, who cares; that cat was in my seat!"

"You are sitting in my spot; I suggest you move now please." My voice was no-nonsense.

_ Hiss._ I took that for "You don't tell me what to do, now get lost."

And by my feet, I heard a low growl, revealing the last member of this motley group: that grouchy wolfhound. While I shot a glare at him, I noticed he was the only one with an actual collar; a black leather one with a crescent moon charm. At my glare, the dog decided to glow louder and show a little fang.

This got me a little angry. See, I'm a little territorial about my chair, and I don't like other people in it. Call me crazy if you wish, but that chair is special to me. And I'll be damned if I was going to get kicked out by some cat with a bad attitude!

"This is your last warning, cat." I said, my voice low. "Move, or be moved."

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't let up. The cat seemed just as adamant about staying as I was about moving him. Yes, those yellow eyes were a little unnerving and for some reason they were kind of familiar, but right now I was plotting. Lucky for me that darned cat was sitting in just the right place.

"Oh for the love of-Jacyn Alexandra Smythe!" I flinched at my sister's scolding voice. "Leave the poor thing be and just eat! If you launch him I swear, you'll be getting the book."

I cringed at that. Damn my sister and her books. It was times like that when I really hated being twins. Stupid "twin telepathy" thing. Now don't start jumping to conclusions here, we _can't_ read each other's minds. But you know how twins sometimes "know" things about the others, like if they are in pain or something like that? Kind of the same thing. Sadly, this means Dana usually knows what I'm planning when I'm in one of my moods. And I had been whacked with one of her books before and let me tell you, you _don't_ want to get hit.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Stupid cat…" I picked up my food and sat down in the swinging chair, trying to ignore the smug look that cat was giving me. Oh just you wait, you pain. You've won the battle, but I will win the war!

"So what are we going to do?" I looked up at my twin with a mouthful of bagel.

"Eh?" Dana sighed and flipped through her book.

"The animals, Cyn. What are we going to do with them?" I paused, thinking.

What _were_ we going to do with all of these guys? They didn't have any identification tags, but these strange collars must have come from somewhere. And they were too well-groomed to be strays. No signs of malnourishment either.

"Well, we can check around and see if anyone is missing pets." I suggested. "I can check online. Or we can ask Midori if anyone has come by the shelter. And we can always post up poster and see what happens from it."

Dana nodded and got up, making her way to the phone.

"This is going to be a lot of work for just the two of us." She said, dialing out a number. "I'm calling in some back-up."

Good plan. It wouldn't hurt to have our friends help us out. I know Midori would love to, given her great love for all things furry. Luz is always in the mood for a challenge, and Vincent will do anything we ask him to, he's that nice. Lukas? Well, I'm pretty sure he won't mind either.

"Don't worry you guys." I said after downing the last of my milk. "We'll find some way to help you out. I'm sure your owners can't be that far away."

_ *Third person perspective*_

"Girl's got guts, I'll give her that." Xigbar praised, scurrying down the table. "I've never seen anyone talk that way to Xemnas before."

"The girl certainly lacks respect for her elders." Vexen scoffed. "It's deplorable. Rotten brat…"

Zexion ruffled his wings as he continued to look thought the book Dana left him. He had to admit, the girl had excellent taste in literature.

"In her defense," he said. "We do have the appearance of simple animals in her eyes. Had we been in our normal forms, things would have gone differently…"

"I still can't understand how a group of humans were changed into animals." Luna pondered, chewing on her favorite bone. "This is very unusual…"

Luna had found out the truth earlier in the night, while her Masters were asleep. It made a little bit of sense, given how odd these newcomers acted. They were all still clumsy on their feet, no to mention the unnatural fur colors of Saix and Marluxia. For the sake of courtesy, she had been given the names of everyone. The names were bizarre too. But it made Luna all the more suspicious of these newcomers.

_ Their names, the odd fur colors, even the numbers in their group are strange,_ she thought. _So very much like that game the Masters and their friends play. Curious…_

Luna had seen her Masters play those strange games on the television before. She remembered how a certain group, called "Nobodies", had been in it. Fourteen human-looking creatures with bizarre names and abilities.

Sweeping her eyes around, Luna focused in on the silver cat sitting in her Master's chair. Xemnas, that was what he was called, but it was also the name of the leader in that strange group. Silver fur, gold eyes; just like the man from the game. She made a mental note to keep an eye on that one. And his blue-furred lackey. Luna was just as suspicious of Saix.

While Demyx and Luxord didn't seem all that dangerous, Luna knew the same could not be said for the blue dog. She had fought him and he was strong. And if he was as dangerous as she thought he was, she would need to stick close to the Masters when he was near.

She was glad that at least not all of the newcomers radiated the same sense of danger as those two did. The two kittens, Roxas and Xion, were harmless enough. They would not be a threat. Axel, the tom that stuck close to them, might be dangerous if she tried to hurt his two friends, but Luna wouldn't go that far. Demyx also seemed less of a threat, but as another dog, Luna decided to keep her eye on him as well.

Now, if these really were the same "Nobodies" from those games, Luna knew that she would need to keep on her toes. If they regain human form, Jacyn and Dana would be in danger.

_ I will protect my Masters,_ she vowed. _If these "Nobodies" try to hurt them, they'll have to go through me first._

* * *

**Luna...she is smarter than the average dog, no? thanks for reading! go on and leave me your thoughts in a review! later! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**well, here we go with chapter 4! thanks again for reading, and wish me luck! i say that because now i have to think up a few extra things for this fanfic. anyways, on to the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much i want to. tis be a shame, but that's why i write fanfics.**

* * *

~The walls start breathing…My mind's unweaving…Maybe its best you leave me alone. A weight is lifted…On this evening, I give the final blow…~

I sighed as "It Ends Tonight" by The All-American Rejects played on the TV. I adore that band and this song in particular. The music video is really cool, with all the fireworks and stuff. I don't know; this song just makes me happy. No matter what stressful situation happens, it helps me relax.

_ Growl…_

Speaking of stressful situations…

I could feel my eye twitching as I shot a glare over at Luna, who once again seemed to be ticked at the wolfhound. I don't know what it was; Luna just seemed to hate that dog.

"Luna, stop." I commanded. "I'm trying to listen to the video…"

As Luna stopped, I sunk lower into the couch. A few of the Animals (I started calling them this for lack of a better word) had followed me into the living room after breakfast, when I left Dana to call up the rest of the gang. I was tempted to start up a game of Devil May Cry or something, but I opted for listening to music instead. There was no way I was going to be able to keep an eye on all these critters and slay demons at the same time.

It was actually kind of funny. Everyone, minus that wolfhound, was situated around the couch. I was sprawled out on it, with the kittens and the red tom sitting on my stomach and the Lab at my feet. The weasel was there too, and the silver tom that I was feuding with, sitting on one of the recliners.

"I wonder when everyone's getting here." I said absentmindedly. Closing my eyes, I started to hum along to the song as it got to the last chorus.

Music really is my thing. I can't play any instruments (although I've tried many times) but I sing well enough. But the thing is that I don't sing often. I've got this issue about singing in front of crowds, even if they are a bunch of pets. So for this case, I settled for humming.

From the looks of it, the Lab enjoyed music like me, because his tail thumped against the arm of the couch in time with the videos.

~When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight! ~

The video ended and I shifted up on the couch, popping my shoulders and yawning. Man, even after sleeping in so late, I was still tired…

"JACYN!"

"AHHH!"

I jumped, throwing my arms up in the air as something tackled me to the ground from behind the couch. Judging by the amount of hissing and startled barking, the Animals were more than startled. I twisted and turned, trying to find out who, or what, had gotten the jump on me. Well, not really. I knew that obnoxious shout anywhere.

"Dammit, Luz!" I shrieked. "What was that for?!"

"Kehehe…Come on, Cyn? Don't tell me you've gotten rusty over the summer!" a voice snickered as my lips twitched up in a wry grin.

Twisting around, I could now see the familiar red-haired head of my childhood best friend, Luz Pierce. And boy, let me tell you, what a sight it was.

"Oh my god!" I shouted. "Luz, you got a haircut! And another piercing?!"

Luz snickered and pulled all of her five foot eleven self up, showing off her new look. See Luz is a real sight to look at. Getting deeply tanned skin from her Brazilian mother, we always joked that you could spot her from a mile away. She had always been freakishly tall and thin, even when we were little. What made her odd was the fact that she inherited her father's carrot-red hair and dark blue-green eyes. Oh, and you never saw her without her favorite green baseball cap.

Last time I saw her (a few days ago, I think) her hair was down to her shoulder blades. Now it was down to her chin and bleached yellow in certain places, and she was sporting a small, silver stud in her left eyebrow. Man, was I glad this girl wasn't into tattoos…

"Well, Cynnie?" Luz teased, wiggling her eyebrows. "You like?"

"It's…Not that bad actually." It was true. If anyone could pull of a weird look like this, it was Luz.

"That's Fox for you," another voice said. "All hail the Queen of the Geeks!"

Luz snorted. "Whatever, Beat. You're just jealous…"

Dana walked in, dragging along the other three members of our group: Vincent, Lukas, and Midori. The latter of which immediately sat on the couch, staring at our new "guests".

"Wow, Cyn-chan. Dana wasn't kidding when she said you guys needed my help on this…" I shrugged at Mirdori's wide-eyed stare.

Midori Nomura is the youngest in our group, and the only one who wasn't born in the country. Originally from Japan, the Nomura family moved here when Midori was five. We met her in middle school, bumping into her at the library. She's really sweet, and loves anything girly. Her shoulder-length black hair typically has some sort of clip in it, and with her big chocolate brown eyes you just can't help but love her. However, I hate the fact that she always called me "Cyn-chan". It kind of bugs me.

"What are you gonna do with all of these guys?" Vincent asked as he and Lukas sat down on the couch.

Now these two are an odd pair. Best friends since practically forever, we met Vincent Holt and Lukas Wulf in the eighth grade. I never could figure out how these two became friends, since they're practically polar opposites. Vincent, with white-blonde hair and gray eyes, is out-going, boisterous, and makes friends with everyone everywhere. Lukas, with the typical blonde hair and dark blue eyes of a Swede, was quiet, calm, and extremely hard to get riled up. Vincent is a musical genius; Lukas is a wizard with a tool box. I never could understand it, but they're my friends nonetheless.

"So then, Specs." Luz sat up and looked at Dana. "Give us the details. What gives?"

As Dana and I filled the others in on what had happened, I noticed that the rest of the Animals had entered the living room and all fourteen were sitting in one corner of the room, staring at us. Strange, and Luna thought so too. I saw her ears twitch curiously as she sat on her bed next to Lukas.

"Well, I don't think anyone has come by asking about these kinds of pets, but I can ask Mom and Dad." Midori offered. "I'd like to get a closer look at the charms, though. Maybe I can figure out if they really are ID tags."

Standing up, Midori made her way over to where the Animals were, and I got a good look at her outfit. A baggy pink sweater with frilly lace around the collar and sleeves, a pleated red skirt, knee-high white stockings and shiny black flats. Oh, and her favorite hair clip, the pink bow with a bell sewn in it. I couldn't help but chuckle. It was Midori's favorite Lolita outfit.

Anyway, Midori walked over and knelt down in front of the Cat Trio (you know, the red, black, and yellow ones). I saw her blink a couple of times and frown before shaking her head. I wonder what that was about.

"Hi there." She said, addressing the cats. "My name's Midori Nomura. Now then, can I see your collars?"

Ha, take that Dana. I'm not the only one who talks to animals. Anyway, Midori examined the charms for a minute before looking at us. Apologizing quickly, she picked up the yellow kitten and rushed back over.

"Hey, look at this you guys!" Midori set the startled kitten on Lukas' lap (Lukas didn't seem to mind though. Not really sure since he wasn't complaining.) and held the "X" charm between her fingers. "Look familiar?"

Now that I was getting more than a passing glance, I realized that it did look familiar. I can't believe that neither I nor Dana recognized it before. That wasn't just any old "X"…

"Huh? That looks just like Roxas' charm." Vincent said, running a hand through his short hair. "That's weird…"

Midori nodded. "Yeah, but look. Did you notice anything wired about all the other animals? I mean look at them. Really look at them."

We all turned around, sharing confused stares with the other thirteen creatures. Uh, let's see. A silver cat with gold eyes. A red cat that is always hanging around a yellow and a black kitten. A pink, flower-obsessed Persian….A blue wolfhound that stuck close to the silver cat…Eh?

"Uh…Well, they all do kind of remind me of Organization XIII…" Luz said slowly. "So what, Doolittle?"

Dana frowned as she looked between the Animals and us. "Midori, really, you can seriously be thinking what I think you're thinking. This is just some bizarre coincidence. They can't possibly be…"

"Organization XIII?" I finished. "Wouldn't that be something? But that's impossible. They're just video game characters…?"

I dragged to a stop as Lukas, who had stayed silent this entire time, pushed himself up. Setting the kitten (?) back on the floor, he strode up to the animals and crouched down in front of the brown cat. It was impossible to tell what was going through that guy's head as he and the cat exchanged long, hard stares. All the while, I noticed the silver cat glaring suspiciously at us. Almost like he was…

My heart started pounding. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. No way. It was impossible. It _couldn't_ actually happen. But as I kept staring at the cat (?), I couldn't deny how familiar that leer was. Lord knows I had seen it enough times playing against _Him_ in the games. But, it just couldn't be…

Lukas turned back to us with the most serious face I've ever seen on him and I swear, the air got colder. I think that was when we all realized the truth, as much as we wanted to deny it. But no one could argue with the look on Lukas' face. He pointed to the brown cat.

"Lexaeus."

Dana gasped, Vincent gulped, and I saw Luz's jaw hit the floor. Me? Well, my ears popped, my hands went clammy, and I actually felt scared. I can't believe it, but my knees actually gave out on me, and I fell flat on my butt.

Out of fear, I shuffled backwards until my back hit Vincent's legs, and I felt his hands clamp down on my shoulders. Luna, entering guard mode, jumped in front of me and pressed her nose against my cheek. I jumped when I felt something brush against my foot.

The little black "kitten" blinked up at me with her blue eyes as the yellow one mewed at me. I felt a lump in my throat.

"A-are you…R-Roxas?" The yellow "kitten" nodded.

"And…X-Xi…on?" The black one nodded and finally I noticed what kind of shell her charm was. It was a Thalassa shell.

"Impossible…" Dana whispered. I saw her staring at the owl. Given its charm and what I saw this morning, I could only guess that was Zexion. "This can't be happening…"

Midori stood up suddenly, scaring the wits out of me and Luz, who screamed. Without a word, she rushed over, grabbed the Lab and dragged him with her into the kitchen. All of us, even our new "problems", stared, shocked.

A minute later, there was a lot of shouting, the sound of water running, and a yelp that suddenly turned into a voice. A boy's voice.

"Ow! That's hot!...Hey, I'm me again!"

"Guys!" Midori yelled, her voice higher than usual. "Get in here. Now!"

Without really thinking, I sprang up and rushed after Midori. I may not be much of chance against a Nobody, but I can put up a heck of a better fight than Midori. I could hear everyone else scrambling after me, and soon we all crowed into the kitchen door frame. Just when I didn't think I could be any more shocked, my jaw hit the floor.

Midori stood in front of the stove, a metal pot shaking in her unsteady hands. I could see steam curling out of it, and tiny droplettes of water dripping on the tile. Down on the floor, and steaming from the water that got splashed on him, was a teen with light brown hair styled in a mullet. For some reason, he was dressed in a simple black T-shirt and pants, without any shoes, instead of the trademark hooded coat.

It was Number 9, the Melodious Nocturne. Demyx.

Holy hell.

* * *

**now then, some of you might be wondering what just happened. the answer is simple. the key to the Org's transformations in this story is water. i got the idea from reading "Ranma 1/2", where almost EVERYONE switches back and forth between animal and human forms depending on the temperature of the water that gets dumped on them. so that was my inspiration for the transformations here. **

**read and review! BYE!**


End file.
